


Feel me

by 0EnviouslyGolden0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EnviouslyGolden0/pseuds/0EnviouslyGolden0
Summary: Acronix and Krux have been apart for far too long, and are soon reunited. Once the twins are finally together things go differently than they expect, much differently.  Soon they find themselves together in ways that were wrong, but they continued it. The twins felt that it was right, but what happens when their plan fails?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We just need a little more Timecest, if you don't like then please don't read
Relationships: Acronix/Krux (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Too close for comfort

Acronix was happy to be back with his brother. He was happy to be out of his entrapment and equally as happy to explore the new world. This was made known when Acronis took a liking to technology, despite his brother. However, Acronix would gladly give it up to make his brother happy.   
Krux, upon having his brother back, was relieved. He would continue with his plan, but he would have his brother at his side. That was a plus at least, but his brother was annoying, which leads to this certain circumstance.   
Acronix was bored, and watching his brother wasn’t any better. Although Acronix had his devices, he wanted attention from his brother. Yes, it was annoying, but they had been apart for forty years. So Acronix walked closer, wrapping his arms around Krux in a hug.  
“Brother, can we spend time together?” Acronix asked softly. He didn’t wait for an answer before sitting in his brother’s lap. It was nothing but attention-seeking, something that he had done since they were children.  
Krux looked at him, eyebrows raised. He frowned as Acronix sat in his lap, going to push him off of his lap. Krux never liked when Acronix craved attention. It was annoying, and he was trying to work.  
“Get off of my lap, Acronix. I’m trying to work, don’t you have that blasted technology to amuse yourself with?” Krux asked, groaning when Acronix pulled himself closer. He just frowned at the other, leaning back a little bit. However, even with his brother being as close as he was made him feel something strange.  
“I do, but I want to spend time with you, brother-” Acronix hugged Krux, resting his chin on his shoulder, “-afterall, we have been apart for so long,” Acronix finished, yawning for effect. He grinned when he heard Krux sigh, but was surprised when Krux hugged him back.   
Krux was frowning, though his face was flushed. He didn’t know why he was blushing, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as something shifted under them. What the hell? He looked at Acronix, who had pulled away, equally confused. How heavy were the both of them together?  
Suddenly the chair gave out from under them, Krux hitting his back as Acronix tried to brace himself. However, Acronix couldn’t catch himself and as he fell on top of his brother, accidentally kissing him. They were both too stunned to pull away, faces red as they finally came to their senses and scrambled away from each other.  
Krux stared at Acronix, standing up he straightened himself out before turning back to his desk. As usual, he just planned to wait for the issue to disappear, and so it did. Krux paid no attention as his brother got up and left the room.   
Acronix, still flushed, decided that it would be best to avoid this issue as well. It was an accident, there was no point of dwelling on it, right? However, as wrong as it was, Acronix couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He decided that he would play on his phone, and later would be the time to deal with Krux. Hoping his blush would die down.


	2. I can't ignore this feeling

A week passed since the accident, and the twins had barely spoken. Acronix couldn’t get the event off his mind, and more than once had found himself daydreaming. Although he was always snapped out of it, he couldn’t ignore the feeling it gave him. Butterflies. That’s what he got when he thought about accidentally kissing Krux.  
At first, Krux chose to ignore it completely, but couldn’t deny that his heartbeat increased when he saw Acronix. It was a strange feeling to him, foreign. As the week went on it only got worse, Krux was thinking about the accident constantly. Late at night, he couldn’t sleep, just thinking about his brother and how soft his lips were. Krux wondered if Acronix’s lips were always that soft but instead found himself groaning. FSM, the human brain was stupid at times.   
Acronix couldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t been able to for two days. He found himself outside of Krux’s door, struggling to knock to get the man’s attention. Instead of knocking, he decides to walk in, finding Krux still awake and in bed.   
“Why won’t you knock, brother? You had no clue what I could have been doing.” Krux sighed, looking up at Acronix. He watched as Acronix walked into his room, taking place on his bed. Krux raised an eyebrow as Acronix slid closer, and tensed as he was hugged. Heart beating he tried to ignore the heat rising to his face, just hoping that his brother wouldn’t hear his heart beating.  
Acronix hummed softly, resting his head against his brother's chest. He could feel how tense the other was, but he didn’t tease him, being too tired. Instead, he looked up at him, and through the darkness of the room, he could see his expression. His brother's eyes were wide, and he was frowning which meant that Krux was not very happy, so Acronix made a snap decision.   
Krux watched Acronix, heart beating faster as he moved closer to his face. He went to push him away, laying a hand on his chest in the process, but he froze. Acronix’s heart was beating fast, exactly like his, and it made him stop.   
“I can’t ignore this feeling, brother,” Acronix said softly. Leaning closer to Krux their lips finally connected, sending sparks throughout their bodies. It was a new feeling for Acronix, but Krux seemed to lean into it, accepting the fact that neither of them would be able to ignore this. There was just no way for them to avoid something they both obviously wanted. Acronix pulled away, resting his head against his brother’s forehead.


End file.
